


Marie's Last Splatfest

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Splatoon
Genre: ABDL, Belly Kink, Burping, Diaper Disposal, Diapers, Digestion, F/F, Fetish, Gross, Oral Vore, Scat, Soft Vore, Soiling, Vore, disposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Marie meets a rather messy end at the hands of her sister.This story was done as an art trade with a friend, and is extremely gross and weird. You have been warned.





	Marie's Last Splatfest

Another Splatfest had come to an end, and Callie and Marie were on live TV, as always, ready to announce which team had won. The theme of the Splatfest was a tad more mature than usual, with each team representing a particular fetish, in this case, vore and messy diapers.

Callie represented the more carnivorous side of things, while Marie supported the stinkier team. The contest’s unorthodox team also explained the unusual conditions of this Splatfest, where the winning Squid Sister would be allowed to devour the other, and deposit their digested remains in the diapers they were both wearing underneath their usual outfits.

“Alright, let’s see those results!” Callie said, glancing hungrily at her friend and co-host.

“I hope you’re ready to become an even more smelly pile of mush than you already are,” Marie responded.

“Boom!” Callie and Marie said simultaneously, as the results were displayed for both themselves and the audience of Inklings watching below.

Marie was immediately disheartened, as Callie’s Cannibalistic Cephalopods were declared the winners over her Shitty Squids.

“Well, it looks like my sister is finally getting some payback for all those years of teasing me,” Callie said, as her stomach began to rumble. Marie, naturally, wasn’t to thrilled about the idea of her career as a celebrity ending with her as a stinky load in someone else’s diaper, so she darted towards the studio exit in hopes of escaping.

Callie and Marie had agreed to lock the doors from the outside beforehand, since they both expected to win, and didn’t want their respective prey to get away.

Marie turned around, in hopes of finding another exit, but was greeted by the sight of Callie approaching her, rubbing her gurgling stomach in anticipation of a very filling meal.

Marie was glad that the theme of the Splatfest allowed her to wear padding, as she was so frightened by the thought of being devoured that she soiled herself right in front of her soon-to-be predator.

The room was filled with a shameful BLOOOOOOOOOORT, and a foul smell, as Marie’s diaper sagged and bulged between her legs from the weight of her mess.

Marie’s stinky diaper lump did little to deter her predator, as Callie wrapped her arms firmly around hers, and lifted her into the air. Her mouth opened unnaturally wide, as she lowered her prey down into it, head-first, to put as much distance between her and Marie’s mess as possible.

Marie was surprisingly easy to gulp down, since Inkling bodies were naturally slick, but that didn’t stop Marie from trying her best to put up a fight.

She kicked and squirmed, and continued to load her diaper with more mucky mess, which was as much a defense mechanism to discourage Callie from eating her as it was a natural response from fear.

Neither Marie’s struggles nor her increasingly icky diaper were enough to stop Callie, who slurped her down with a force that far outmatched Marie’s attempts to escape.

Callie swallowed up to her chest, and then her stomach, as her throat began to bulge with Marie’s form. Next, she reached her hips, before she finally found her lips on the edge of Marie’s diaper. It was the hardest part of her to eat, simply because of how full it had become, since Marie had been messing herself almost nonstop for the entire process.

Callie wasn’t about to let a full diaper get in the way of the fuller one she was very much looking forward to having, so with a final, determined gulp, she forced the other Squid Sister into her stomach.

Callie’s stomach bulged out enormously to accommodate her new meal, forming a pleasant spherical shape that occasionally bulged with the imprint of Marie’s hand or face, as she struggled within.

Callie let out a proud, long UUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP that rattled the walls of the studio. Callie placed a hand to her belly, rubbing it lovingly. Callie’s stomach was quite noisy itself, constantly sloshing and gurgling, or releasing an occasional muffled scream from Marie.

“Let me out!” Marie screamed, while Callie pretended she was unable to hear her. “Unfortunately, it’ll take this stinker a day or so to digest, so you’ll have to wait until next time to see me turn her into diaper mush. Until then, stay fresh, because my diaper definitely won’t be!”

Marie had already begun digesting, her body softening as her struggles became less frequent. Callie retired to her suite, and plopped herself down on her bed, belly-up, massaging her sloshing stomach, in hopes that it would speed up digestion. As much as she enjoyed feeling her prey squirming around inside of her, Marie’s pleas for help were beginning to annoy her, and she made a promise to show everyone the finale by tomorrow.

“Don’t worry,” Callie said teasingly, after a yawn. “You’ll get to make one last TV appearance…as a big pile of poo!”

Eventually, Callie grew more and more sleepy, and she slipped into a kind of food-coma that comes from having someone roughly the same size as you churning away in your guts.

Marie continued to digest while Callie was sleeping. It wasn’t long before she was reduced to a pile of mush, to be loaded into Callie’s diaper in front of all of Inkopolis.

Callie woke up the next morning, and immediately put a hand to her stomach. She smiled when she felt how it had softened, and was delighted by the pressure in her bowels too.

She worked off her grogginess as quickly as she could, and arrived at the studio in a matter of minutes.

“Now, for the moment you’ve all been waiting for,” Callie said as the cameras began to roll, hoping she could hold it for long enough to build up some dramatic tension in the audience.

“My rival’s been totally digested by my guts, and soon she’ll have to suffer the humiliating fate of being a mess in my diapers!”

Callie turned around, showing her rear to the camera, so everyone could see the puffy diapers underneath her dress. They were clean and white, for the time being, but the rumble in Callie’s bowels suggested they wouldn’t be that way for long.

Callie bit her lip, and finally let go, unleashing all the muck in her diapers that her butt had been aching to release for several minutes.

Her diaper bulged and sagged from the weight of her titanic mess with the enormous BLaaRRaaAaRrT.

“Marie must’ve been fatter than I remember, this is way more poop than I expected,” Callie said, not above teasing her sister, even while she was being loaded into her nappies on live television.

Callie’s mess was exceptionally large, though, enough to make her diaper bloat out and sag between her thighs. Callie couldn’t help but feel incredibly proud. Not only had she defeated Marie in a Splatfest, but she also beat her record for diaper-messing by quite a large margin, and Marie wasn’t around anymore to dispute the record either, since she herself had become the mess.

There were still a few details that indicated that what was in the bulging diaper used to be Marie. Callie’s load was peppered with bones, which Callie’s stomach couldn’t quite digest, including Marie’s skull, which was one of the most difficult parts to push out.

Callie wasn’t done filling it up just yet, and her diaper continued to droop, until she was finally done, and it settled just below her knees, spreading her legs apart quite drastically with its size. Callie foresaw a lot of waddling in her future.

Callie turned around once again, to show the audience her diaper, this time to give them a view of how it looked when it was filled to the brim. Her diaper was sagging the most in the rear, but it was fairly full on all sides, bulging out in every direction.

“I didn’t think it was possible for Marie to smell any worse than she already did~” Callie teased, after getting a whiff of her own stink.

“I guess I’ll see you all next Splatfest, when I’ll hopefully have a brand new co-host!”


End file.
